Finding our way home
by firefly2222
Summary: It wasn't right, they needed to be together...they were family.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello after a long hiatus I am back. I haven't written very much lately, but I will be back more often now. And I will be updating MOST of my stories but for the most part will be focusing on my two newest. My Revolution story about miles and nora, and now this story. It was originally published by xoalwaysn4ever92. (I HAVE TALKED TO HER. AND SHE WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING THIS STORY…so I have decided to continue it). The first couple chapters (mostly) belong to her (I will be editing and adding/deleting stuff. I will leave a note on the bottom of the last chapter she wrote, and will continue on with my own work after that._

_So here it is….._

* * *

_**Need to know:**_

_The events of the first fast and furious movie happened, with slight changes in the end. After Lettys car flipped, Dom went back for her (not Leon, he heads to Mexico). After Brian got Vince off the truck Dom, Letty, and Mia head back to the house to get Jesse. Jesse is shot and killed by Tran. Dom and Letty leave together for Mexico as well, leaving Mia at the house. Dom and Letty meet up with Leon, and head down to the Dominican Republic where they meet up with Tego, Roman, and Han. Starts off a little before 4th movie started._

* * *

**Letty POV:**

Dom's voice bellowed across the table, "You reached in first, you say grace." Leon dropped his roll back onto his plate before smirking at Dom, lowering his head to begin.

Dom grinned as he reached over intertwining our fingers I forced a smile. Roman and Tego watched holding back laughter. I could read their minds; we were a bunch of hardened criminals and we still said grace. Now don't get me wrong, we didn't say it every night, but hell we usually never ate together. Busting our asses at the garage, fixing up cars for a living, it was time consuming. But we still found time for each other every Sunday we still had our family dinner, after all it was a tradition. Sure things were different now, _no Mia, no Jesse, no Vince,_ but some normalcy felt good.

"And thank you for fast cars" Leon finished. Praying to the car gods. I smirked before smiling up at him. My gaze landed on the empty chair next to Leon. Praying about ball bearings, nitrous oxide, intakes, valves, that was always Jesses thing. He could always made us laugh. We had lost him a little over two years ago. I felt Dom squeeze my leg noticing my eyes lingering on the empty chair.

"For Jesse" he said as he raised his Corona.

"For Jesse" Leon and I joined in clinking our glasses. The others raised their glasses as well but remained silent.

We sat mostly in silence eating our food…well they ate I picked, leaving it mostly untouched. I wasn't hungry, I was nauseous. Today I had overheard Dom on the phone talking about some oil tankers. I could tell by he hushed tone, he was planning another heist. It had bothered me all day and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Gas is Gold down here. This heist could be the one that would set us up for good. We could live an honest life just cars and family. I wondered if Han, Roman, or Tego knew. I wondered if Leon knew. I hadn't approached him about what I overheard. I had more important things on my mind right now, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, like last time.

"Letty! Baby girl, your looking a little pale" Leon stated from across the table. Which of course drew Doms glance as well as everyone elses. I excused myself before running to the bathroom. Making it just in time.

* * *

Reviews Appriciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**DOMS POV**_

I peeked into our room; she was curled up on the bed facing away from me. I slowly pushed the door open hoping not to wake her. She had abruptly left the table earlier, when I had followed I found her in our bathroom emptying her stomachs contents. She had been her usual stubborn self and had snapped at me to get out. When she had come out she said she was going to lay down. That was a few hours ago. I now decided I would join her. I walked over to the bed, and stripped down to my boxers before climbing into bed next to her. As I rested my arm around her, I heard her breath hitch,

"When were you going to tell me about the tanker heist?" she questioned angrily. I groaned.

"Let-" I started, "I heard you on the phone today" she continued as she flipped to face me, "when were you going to tell me?

"Letty-" I started again pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear "I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure that I was going to do it. This could be big for us Let, for all of us. It could set us up here for a long time. Give us a change to establish ourselves here like back in LA. Open another garage here. Live our lives." She smiled at me.

"I think we should do it Dom, I'm tired of living on the run, I want to stay in one place for good"

I pulled her in close to me " we can tell the guys tomorrow" I mumbled as I breathed in her scent closing my eyes.

* * *

reviews appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks later…

_**DOMS POV**_

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands. I could hear her retching through the door.

She had spent the better half of the morning in the bathroom sitting on the tile floor, staring at the toilet. I got up off the bed and inched my way into the bathroom, kneeling behind her resting my hands on her shoulders before pulling back her hair

"Are you worried Let?" I asked, as i leaned in kissing the top of her head.

"arn't you?" she said turning, our eyes locking.

* * *

_flashback_

During dinner the other day I had noticed her picking at her plate, not eating. I had noticed her raise her beer to her lips, taking no more than a sip. I had watched her run to the bathroom and get sick thinking nothing of it. I had noticed she was moodier than normal. I noticed she had been sleeping more. I had been so stupid. How did I not notice? Letty was late. I hadn't noticed at first with all the excitement of the new heist, we were busy planning and orcistraiting who would do what where would we meet. I could usually notice the slightest changes with her, and I always knew cycle like clock work, from month to month, but somewhere along the way in the last 4 months or so I had lost track.

It started at the garage yesterday Leon and Tego were working on a car, Roman and Han were putting the finishing touches on the heist, and me, well I was watching Letty. She was lifting heavy black boxes like they were nothing. I felt tense and watchful, I know now that was how my father must have felt when my mother was pregnant with Mia and me. I felt an overwhelming desire to take the box's from her and tell her to sit. I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself, I walked up to her took the boxes out of her hands and told her to come with me.

I drove her home and we walked down to the beach, we needed someplace quiet to talk. I had never been one to beat around the bush. I sat in the sand, staring off, before she joined me. I turned to her.

"Do you think you could be pregnant," Letty's eyes widened in complete surprise. "You haven't had a period in two months," I continued.

She was silent for awhile, before she dropped her head in her hands mouthing "fuck"

"You think it's possible," I asked again, noticing her eyes getting watery.

"we have sex all the time, we don't always use protection. You're a young stud, and I'm in my prime baby making years. Of course it's possible!" she got out before the tears started.

I pulled her into my arms, cupping her face and kissed her tenderly, "your not eating a lot, or drinking beer, your late, are you having any other symptoms?" she stared off in deep thought.

"Letty," I brought her thoughts back to me rubbing my hands down from her face to her neck and over her shoulders, "you are, aren't you. What is it?"

She swallowed and couldn't quite manage to meet my eyes, "I've been throwing up, I thought it was nerves about this heist."

"And," I knew that there was more.

"And my boobs are sore," she admitted.

I pulled her close to me again, if it had just been her being late it would have been one thing. But we both knew that it was more than likely at this point.

"What do you want to do," I asked. I already knew how i felt, I had time to get used to the idea.

"I think we should worry about it later" she said standing up.

...to be continued...

* * *

reviews appreciated:)


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback continued…_

I was still pondering that question later that night as I barbequed the ribs for diner. I had seen fragility in Lettys eyes that day and hadn't pushed her further. She had to be strong, she didn't allow herself the pleasure of weaknesses, and she just wasn't ready to accept the situation yet. I could be patient in this situation, knowing that we had a little over half a year to figure everything out.

"Hey," Leon stood next to me as he handed me a Corona, "want to include me on your thoughts?"

"You ever think of the future," I asked.

"All the time," Leon replied, "I think of what I'm going to do with all the money in my back account after this heist, all the girls I'm going to meet"

"No, Leon, do you ever think of the people who will depend on you? Do you ever wonder if you're good enough to guide them? Do you ever think of how everything can change with one decision?"

Leon followed my gaze to Letty. She was laughing at something Tego said to Roman and Han at the picnic table. Leons gaze flew back to me as he realized what i was saying,

"awww, fuck man. Really? You're not going to let her come are you?"

"No one knows," I warned him. I took a long swig of my Corona, "I don't want her to go, but I can't stop Letty from doing shit and you know it. She's not the docile, submissive type."

"You can't let her come," Leon whispered.

"We'll see," I finally said noncommittally. We both turned heading over to the table with the food, I saw Letty try to clear the smoky air from her face. For just one moment her hand went to her stomach and she looked like she would be sick before she pulled it together.

"Hey," I barked at Tego, "go smoke over there!" I pointed away from Letty taking my place next to her at the table.

_End flashback_

* * *

"arnt you?" letty questioned again brining me out of my thoughts.

Letty had now gotten up and was standing in front of the mirror staring at herself. I walked up behind her gazing at the three different positive pregnancy tests lined up on the sink. This whole situation was overwhelming for the both of us.

"Three positives huh," i questioned.

"Yeah," she agreed.

I nodded, "what are you thinking?"

"That I'm only 22, and that I don't know what the right thing to do is," she admitted.

I moved closer to her, and slowly spread one hand over her stomach. She stopped breathing for a moment as she started to smile.

"Letty," I paused significantly "this is our baby. A lot of things have been fucked up in our lives, but this is not going to be something we fuck up. You're my woman and I'm your man. You won't go through anything alone and I'll always be around to protect you."

"You promise," she had never questioned him before, but now there was something changing in her that he realized she needed reassurance.

"I promise," I repeated.

* * *

reviews appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**HANS POV:**_

"Dom I'm not going to be putting myself in danger, I can do this I always have before!" Letty was pleading with Dom, I had missed the first part of their conversation so I didn't quite understand yet.

"Letty this isn't like before" Dom yelled back at her.

"I'm going! You cant do it without me" she yelled back before storming off to where Leon was sitting on the beach.

"Leticia!" Dom screamed after her before grabbing his beer and sitting down. I decided to make my presence known.

"Care to tell me what all that was about?" Dom downed half his beer before giving me a look.

"Come on whats going on with you too?" I questioned again as I sat in the chair next to him. He continued to stare off watching Letty walk along the beach.

" I don't know what's going on with you two, but she's right, we do need her, we can't pull this heist off without her"

_**DOMS POV:**_

"Your right," I started finishing my corona,

"you have no idea whats going on," I sighed grabbing another beer.

"She's pregnant" I blurted out. He stared at me wide eyed.

"Dom-" he started but I cut him off, "everything set for tomorrow?" I turned to him.

"yeah, but Dom…you guys don't have to do this we can back out, we could do it without her" I sighed,

" You just said it yourself we cant do it without her, and you know letty, her mind is set. we already have a plan that includes her, ive already tried. She has her mind set. We just have to get through this heist and this will all be over."

* * *

reviews appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**DOMS POV**_

"Its go time" I yelled into the walkie talkie. As the guys cheered on theirs.

"Ready to make some money babe" I asked turning to letty.

"you bet your ass papa" she stated as she kissed me.

"Be careful" I warned before she climbed out of the passenger seat and onto the hood of the car. I watched her carefully as I inched closer to the tanker. Getting as close as I could to the ladder before she lept off. I sped up after making sure she was secure. Roman and Tego went first attaching their hitch to the end of the tanker. Letty sprayed the connecter and slammed it with the sledge hammer. They drove off with the first 2 tanks. Now it was Leon and Hans turn. Just as Han had positioned the hitch and dropped it the driver jerked to the left and to the right.

My heart dropped as I watched Letty tumble down the ladder hanging barely off the ground.

"Dom" Leon yelled into the walkie talkie, "The driver saw her, hes trying to shake us". Once she got up I shouted "spray the connecter" she yelled back "I dropped the hammer".

"Just do it and grab onto something tight" I urged. I sped up and jerked the wheel slamming my car into where she sprayed breaking the connecter. Leon and Han were free. I had to get letty off that tanker. Noticing that the road was coming to an end I sped up to catch up with her. Reaching my hand out and near the hood I yelled

"JUMP!" Her eyes got wide.

"TRUST ME! JUST JUMP I GOT YOU!" and she jumped.

* * *

reviews appriciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Letty's POV_**

We had finished the heist, somewhat successfully, about two hours ago. The four oil tankers were tucked away some place safe until tonight, when it would be easier to distribute without drawing any more attention to ourselves.

Leon was off with Tego, Roman and Han somewhere, while I was sprawled out on the bed trying to nurse my queasy stomach. With all the morning's excitement combined with nerves, baby didn't agree.

I groaned quietly as I realised I had been referring to it as _baby_ not the baby. In that short amount of time since Dom had confronted me and we saw those 3 plus signs I had created a bond with it. Groaning once more as I tried to get comfy I sighed heavily. I felt clammy.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the cool air the fan above me was showering me in. I heard the door unlock but I didn't move.

"Let?" Dom called out.

"Hmm?" I hummed back as he entered the bedroom. I didn't have to open my eyes to know he was looking at me worriedly.

"Baby? You okay?" He asked as he lay out on the bed with me. The jerking movement of the bed made my eyes snap open. Placing a firm hand on his arm, he stopped moving and looked at me questioningly.

"Don't move." I warned making his frown deepen.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't feel well, so don't move." I said slowly as he gently nodded, and brushed a hand over my head repeatedly.

"You jumped." He said controlled and I lowered my eyes to the floor before back to his figure.

"I had to." I whispered but I jumped back in shock as he suddenly turned glaring furiously at me. "I told you we didn't have to do it, we could have backed out".

"Dom we needed to do this, we wanted to,"

"That was before we found out about the baby…" he trailed off.

"You scared me today" He stated, "You were hanging off the back of a truck Letty! You nearly fell. You could have… both of you could have…". I stood from the bed carefully, taking a few deep breaths as I felt my stomach give a heave. Dom's eyes immediately rested on my stomach before flying back to mine.

"I'm okay." I said quietly.

"Letty it's not just you anymore" He snapped.

"I know okay… I know." It started off as a yell but turned to nothing more than a whisper. "I scared myself today too you know" I shuddered before storming off.

* * *

_Later that night:_

**_Doms POV:_**

"You seen Letty?" I asked gravely after Han finished telling me the news about him heading back to Tokyo with his share. He nodded into the distance as I turned to look. She was sitting on a rock looking out at the ocean.

"There she is." I said softly as I walked up to her. She gave me a small smile as I sat down next to, taking her into my side as she leaned on me. I waited a moment before I spoke, not wanting to wreck the silence immediately.

"I hear Rio is nice this time of year." She started.

"The cops are getting hungry." I said sadly.

"Then I guess we're doing our job." She countered back as I rubbed my cheek against her hair.

"I'm a walking target. I don't want you around when they catch up to me." I said firmly. I could tell by the way she froze that she didn't like where I was going with this.

"Ride or die remember?" She spoke and I sighed looking away.

"Dom, how long have we been doing this? Now suddenly out of nowhere, it's too dangerous? Come on." She spoke but I gave her a look. She knew why now was different. It wasn't just her she had to think of. She had to keep someone else safe, our _baby _safe. She couldn't get caught.

Her expression soon turned to sorrow when she worked out I wasn't going to change my mind. Taking my face in her hands she pulled me closer as she spoke.

"We'll figure it out, we always do." She said begging me to change my mind. She looked afraid as I stared at her torn.

Slowly she leaned in and kissed me before pulling away. Looking at me once more she kissed me again, this time I kissed her back pulling her into my lap as we held each other.

* * *

We left the beach and walked hand in hand back to the house.

"Dom." She begged softly as I shut the door behind us. I turned to her slowly, trying to ignore the way my chest ached hearing her beg.

"Please… Don't leave us." She spoke and I closed my eyes as I leant our heads together.

"Okay." I whispered against my better judgment.

"Promise papa."

"I… I promise." I said shakily before she pulled me into a fierce kiss.

Not breaking away from her, I led her backwards into the bedroom. Carefully I pushed her down onto the bed as I crawled up on top of her. I was mindful about my weight, making sure I wasn't putting any pressure on her stomach.

"I love you." She spoke quietly and I groaned quietly at the confession.

"I love you too Let." I said before I drew her back to me.

* * *

I lay next to her, not willing to let her go as I lay in thought. The more I thought about it, the more I knew this was goodbye. At least for now. I needed her safe, I needed her to keep our baby safe. She was right, we couldn't do this on the run. It would mean to settle down and I couldn't do that here. She would be safer with Leon or even back in LA with Mia, lying low.

Trailing my fingers downwards I pushed her shirt up. Taking comfort in how her skin felt beneath my fingertips. I leant down carefully as not to wake her, placing my lips to her stomach.

"Take care of mummy, daddy loves you." I whispered against her skin. She didn't stir as I rose, covering her with the thin sheet. Placing a kiss on her head I walked to the small bag I hand in the corner and began filling it. As I did I came across the money and took what I needed before I placed the rest down on the night stand for her. Knowing this was going to be the hardest thing, I took off my necklace with shaky hands. I couldn't look at her as I did it, it hurt too much. It hurt knowing that I was leaving her. That I was breaking my promise. Knowing that when she woke and saw the necklace, she would know I had left her. Not for good but I wasn't returning anytime soon either.

Placing it down on the stack of money, I nearly broke into tears but I held it together. I turned to face her, she looked so angelic as she slept.

I watched her sleep, I didn't know how much time had passed but I was content to just watch her. I was doing this to protect her, I was doing this to protect them both.

* * *

reviews appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Letty's POV_**

Waking up the morning after the heist, opening my eyes the first thing I saw was the stack of money on the bedside table. At first I didn't think much of it until I caught sight of the cross. My eyes watered as I saw it gently lying over the top of the stack of money.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He had promised. He had made a promise that he wouldn't leave. And he'd broken it. He had left me. He had left us.

My vision blurred as I sat up but no tears fell. I had done everything I could to try and convince and I thought it was enough. Clearly I was wrong.

Staring at the wall in disbelief I sunk to the floor placing my head in my hands. The more I sat thinking about Dom the quicker it seemed my pregnancy hormones started to kick in. Before I knew it I was balling my eyes out. All the stress, worry, anger and sadness washed out of me. I was inconsolable. The sobs that racked my body started to hurt. My throat hurt, my ribs hurts, my stomach hurt. My hands were wrapped around my stomach protectively as I cried. I'd already lost Dom I was going to make sure no harm came to our baby. That's how Leon had found me slumped against the wall. The look he gave me. He knew Dom had left. He came and sat with me holding me while I cried.

* * *

It took me hours before I calmed even slightly. By then my tears had dried out and I had nothing left in me. As I pulled out of Leons arms I stood as my anger began to surface. It was a much more welcomed emotion then the tears. All they had done was drain me. Walking to the bedside table as I picked up the stack of money and threw it right next to Leon. It gave me no satisfaction like I had of hoped. I heard a quiet thump and turned to glare at the wall. He had herd it too because he rose and picked up the pendant I had forgotten about. He walked over to me and put the cross around my neck.

Looking around the room I took in the scattered money lying on the floor and on random bits of furniture. Numbly I started picking up the bills one by one.

"let, let me do it," leon insisted as he hurridly gathered the money before I could get to it. I stood there for a few minutes as I thought about what I was going to do now.

Where was I going to go? Stay here with Leon? I thought about Mia. Dom had given me no choice but to do this on my own. Raise a baby on my own. I couldn't do it without help. Leon had just about as much experience with kids as I did so he would be no help. Mia was my only hope but that would mean going back to the states. Would that be safe?

My head felt heavy and so did my chest. The thumping behind my eyes alerted me of yet another headache. Feeling drained but no longer able to stay in the room I wiped my face.

"Dom left me here Leon. He left me here with a baby" I stated numbly. I walked into the bathroom and changed, coming back out I started packing my things away into my bag.

"Where are you going to go" Leon questioned sadly, Knowing I wasn't going to be staying here with him.

"I think im going home to Mia" I stated as Leon reached out to grab my bag. He tried to put the stack of money in but I protested.

"Let, your going to need it with a baby" He smirked. I nodded and let him put the money in the bag swinging it over his shoulder we took one more look around before I led the way out of the house. Walking down to our cars Han, Roman, and Tego were waiting.

"Wheres Dom?" Tego started, but by the look on his face I knew Leon shook his head behind me. I felt a tear run down my check. Roman smacked the back of his head. We slowly murmured our goodbyes as they got in their cars and left.

Han was standing silently at his own car. His grave face told me all I needed to know, he had known. Dom had planned this.

"I just wanted to check in on you before I left."

"I'm going back to LA." I said ignoring his question.

"Are you sure that's wise?" He asked carefully.

"I haven't been left with much of a choice Han. Dom left me here with pregnant, I don't know anything about babies. I need help" He said nothing and I nodded to him.

"Goodbye Han."

"Goodbye Letty, take care."

"You too." I spoke softly as he moved away towards his own car.

Leon opened my car door throwing my bag in the back seat before he turned back around to face me.

"I don't suppose you want to come back with me" I questioned. He smiled at me. I knew he wouldn't but I wanted to ask.

"Baby girl, I think im going to see if I can find out what ol cyote is up too" at the mention of vinces old nickname I smiled back. He pulled me into a hug. We stood for minutes before separating. I moved to the driver's seat, as did he in his own car.

"Till we meet again" he winked at me before driving down the driveway. I followed, I didn't even look back as I drove away.

* * *

reviews appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**LETTY POV**_

Staring up at the house where I had spent so much of my life I was overwhelmed with the emotions that washed over me. I had heard the door open but didn't budge.

"Letty? Oh my god Letty." I barely turned in time before Mia crushed me into a hug.

"Mia." I whispered hugging the younger girl back.

"Letty what are you… " I stifled a cry.

"Let? Are you okay?"

"He left Mia. He left me." I said softly and she sagged at my words.

"Oh Let…"

"Don't." I whispered as I felt the tears starting again. I had cried one too many tears for him over the last week, I was done.

"Come inside, we'll get you settled in. You must be exhausted." Mia spoke softly leading me into the house.

"A little." I agreed. I hadn't slept in days. My appetite was non-existent but I ate just enough for the baby. I couldn't stomach much else.

"Letty you look sick." She said worriedly.

"I'm fine Mia, I'll be okay after some sleep." I lied.

"I'll make the guest room up if you want."

"No, no its fine." I said. She didn't look sure and to be honest even I wasn't sure about my words.

"Okay. Go sleep Let, we'll talk more once you wake up."

"Thank you Mia." I said honestly.

"I'm just glad to have my sister back in one piece." She said with a soft smile.

"I missed you Mia."

"I missed you too Letty, go sleep. I'll be here when you wake." I nodded and walked tiredly up the stairs. Walking down the hall to the main room I paused with my hand on the door knob. Taking a deep breath I pushed it open and immediately I was incased with Dom's scent as well as my own. Nothing had been touched. Everything was just as it was before we had left. The bed was unmade, clothes littered the floor. Whether clean or dirty I had no clue and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it now.

Dumping my bag on the floor, I slipped off my clothes throwing them in a corner to deal with later. I searched the draws for a shirt to wear and came across my favourite one of Dom's. Feeling tired and defeated, I pulled it on and lay down in bed. My emotions were all the place and I knew that had something to do with my pregnancy but a lot of it had to do with Dom. The pregnancy only intensified what I was already feeling.

Too drained to think all I did was close my eyes and let Dom's lingering scent lull me into a fitful sleep.

* * *

reviews appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mia's POV_**

It was midday and I was starting to worry about Letty. She had arrived late in the afternoon yesterday and gone straight to sleep but she hadn't yet woken. I knew just by looking at her she was exhausted but I was worried. Her state of mind was what I worried about the most. Dom had left her. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling. At ninteen I had been shattered when I found out Brian had betrayed us. But I had been young and while I had grown to realize back then I had loved him, it didn't compare to the love Dom and Letty had for each other.

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted my thoughts. Picking it up quickly afraid it would wake Letty, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Mia." I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth.

"Dom thank god." I breathed.

"Mia is Letty there?" He rushed out.

"She arrived yesterday."

"Oh thank god. I called Leon and he hasn't heard from her since she left said she was heading to you."

"Dom what have you done." I spoke.

"I had to Mia. I need her safe and that's not with me."

"Dom's she heartbroken."

"You think I'm not? You think it was easy for me to up and walk? He stressed.

"Where are you?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I'm not telling you where, but I'll leave you a number. Only contact me on it if it's an emergency."

"Dom." I started but he cut me off.

"No Mia. I need her safe, I can't risk her coming after me. I know you, you'll cave." I said nothing knowing he was right. It was better I didn't know.

"Where is she?" He asked softly. I could hear the pain in his voice and my heart broke for them.

"Asleep, she went to sleep when she arrived and hasn't woken since."

"What time yesterday?" He demanded.

"I don't know Dom, two- two thirty maybe." I said quietly.

"Wake her."

"Dom she's exhausted." I stated.

"Mia wake her." He growled.

"Why?" I demanded.

"She needs to eat, she's missed three maybe even four meals. Make her eat." He stressed. His tone made me frown. There was something behind his words that made me worry. I'd have to keep an open eye.

"Okay I'll wake her."

"I mean it Mia you make her eat. Three times plus a day, don't take no for answer."

"Okay I promise…. Dom what's going on?"

"Mia I have to go, I'll ring again when I can." He ignored my question, instead giving me the number before hanging up.

Ending the call I sat the phone back on its cradle. Looking up at the ceiling as I breathed in and out, I walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase. Walking down the hallway I slowed my steps as I neared Letty's room.

Pushing open the door I was surprised to find her not in bed. Frowning I turned to the bathroom. I paused as I heard the retching sounds coming from the other side of the door. Letty hadn't eaten for a whole day why would she be throwing up? I heard the toilet flush and the tap turn on. Knowing she wouldn't want me knowing about this I backed out of the room shutting the door behind me quietly. Waiting at the end of the hall until I heard her shuffling about in the main bedroom I walked back to the door knocking softly.

"Come in." Pushing open the door I pretended like I hadn't heard anything or that she didn't look like death as I smiled at her.

* * *

reviews appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

_**MIA POV**_

"Hey you hungry?" I asked her.

"Um yeah a little." She said and I nodded.

"Great come down and I'll make you something." I said.

"Mia."

"Yeah?" I asked as I paused at the door.

"Who was on the phone before?" I stayed silent, whether from shock that she had heard it ring or just knowing a lie wouldn't cut it, I didn't know.

"He didn't have anything to say to me huh?" She spat.

"Let, I don't know why he left but I know he's hurting just as much as you." I said softly.

"Somehow I doubt that." She muttered. Knowing she was already hurting, not wanting to make it worse I let it go.

"I'll go get your lunch ready, any requests?" I asked.

"Just something with cheese on it." She sighed.

"Cheese?" I asked confused.

"Yeah… so what?" she defended.

"Nothing, thought you hated cheese."

"Well I just feel like cheese okay."

"Hey I was just teasing." I spoke lightly after her tone turned hostile.

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay." I said lightly as I walked out and back downstairs.

"Cheese?" I asked myself confused. I knew for a fact Letty hated cheese. What the hell was going on?

* * *

I was just finishing off two sandwiches when Letty entered the kitchen. I gave her a small smile as I sat them down in front of her.

"Thanks Mia."

"It's okay, been a while since I've had someone to look after."

"You okay?" She asked slowly.

"I'm fine, just worried about all of you. Vince left after he got out of the hospital, the cops said the driver couldn't id him" I said quietly.

"When?" She asked shocked.

"A little while back, now they're out for Dom and …. Brian." I said. Her expression hardened at the name but she said nothing and for that I was grateful.

"What about me and Le?" She asked.

"Neither of you were seen. Police can't prove anything. It doesn't stop them from watching the house though. Like Dom would be stupid enough to come back here." I muttered.

"So am I safe or do I need to leave again?" She asked seriously.

"I think you'll be okay, just lay low yeah? Our family doesn't need any more trouble." I said honestly and she nodded.

We spent an hour or so talking, I tried bringing up Dom but she shut me down each time. I took the time she was talking to look her over properly. She looked awful.

"Let you don't look too well, maybe you should see a doctor." I said lightly.

"Yes Doctor Mia." She sassed half-heartedly.

"Not yet I'm not." I said smiling.

"Yeah I guess I should. I'll make an appointment for later on today."

"Let is there anything I should know? When I spoke to Dom he was really edgy about you not having eaten yet."

"Mia I'm fine. I appreciate your concern, I do but I don't want to talk about Dom. He doesn't deserve to care what happens to me now." She said faintly before she stood taking her plate to the sink.

"Let." I tried softly but she shook her head, the pained look her face was enough for me to stop.

"I'm going to go make that appointment and leave. I'll see you later." She said before leaving the kitchen. Sighing I knew there was nothing I could say to make her anger for Dom subside and to be truthful despite that I was trying I wasn't really sure I wanted to.

Sighing I got up and cleaned the kitchen. Something was wrong with Letty; I'd have to keep an eye out.

* * *

**_Letty POV_**

The days past by slowly, at least to me after I arrived in LA. I spent my days and most night in the shed working. Mia would always come and pull me out for meals, which I was thankful for. By the end of my first week back though my appetite had changed and I no longer needed persuading to come to meals. I felt like I was eating constantly and by the looks Mia was giving me I knew she suspected something.

Despite my eating my morning sickness still continued, much to my annoyance. Every morning without fail and if I caught the smell of coffee or eggs I would be running for the bathroom. Cheese became my new best friend, I craved it constantly. I hated the stuff with a passion but it was all I wanted. It was a dead giveaway but if Mia knew or at the very least suspected what was wrong she never said anything.

My mood swung from one extreme to the next but because of her busy schedule she wasn't here to witness much of those and for that I was glad. I took my frustrations and anger out on the car. It was coming together slowly. It needed a lot of work but it was a start.

Despite my new found appetite and moodiness, my anger and sadness towards Dom was at an all new level. I found myself missing him more than I ever thought possible. All I wanted was him to be by my side. When I was angry I put it down to my hormones but when I was sad I knew it was me really missing him. I couldn't function. In front of Mia I tried but I had found myself in a circle that wouldn't stop. I could barely sleep; I'd eat, throw up and work on the car. That was my life.

I knew Mia was worried and to be honest even I knew it wasn't a healthy thing to be doing but I couldn't stop.

Waking up this morning I found myself in a particularly bad mood for no apparent reason. Going through my usual routine I huffed in annoyance when I found my clothes weren't as loose as what they used to be.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered as I once again failed to button up my skinny jeans. Sighing I pulled them off instead going for a pair of loose shorts. They fit better and I pulled a loose T-shirt over my tight singlet top. I didn't have a bump I just looked bloated. Feeling slightly better about my appearance I went down to the kitchen. Mia was already cooking up a storm and I grabbed a plate of waffles off her as I sat down.

"Morning." She said happily.

"Morning." I muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" She quizzed.

"Nothing Mia, just tired." I lied.

"I'll pretend I believe that." She spoke as she sat opposite me and started to eat.

The phone rang just as she placed her first mouthful in her mouth. Sighing I got up and got the phone as she sent me a grateful smile.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." I froze as I heard the voice on the other end of the line. Mia seemed to note my reaction and tilted her head to the side.

"What do you want?" I ground out ignoring the look of realization that crossed Mia's face.

"I know you're mad, you have every right to be but I just wanted to make sure you're both okay."

"Fine." I muttered. I listened as he sighed over the phone.

"Are you eating right?"

"Fine." I said again keeping my emotions in check.

"And everything's okay with you and our baby? You've been to see a doctor right?" He asked.

"Dom I'm fine, no thanks to you. Here's Mia." I stated aggressively before I passed Mia the phone and left the room.

"Dom?" Mia's question was the last thing I heard before I was out of ear shot. I took a couple of deep breaths as I calmed down. I couldn't believe after everything he had down he was calling to check up on me. He hadn't cared when he left me in the DR, he had no right now. At least that's what I wanted to think. I missed the bastard like crazy.

An idea suddenly entered my mind and I frowned. Passing the idea over and over in my mind I decided it needed to happen. I needed Dom home. As much as I hated his sorry ass right now I knew I couldn't do this with anyone but him. Grabbing my keys I walked out the front door and got into my car heading for the only place I thought I'd find O'Connor. He owed us.

* * *

**_Mia's POV_**

I had to smile secretly as I watched Letty subtly try to give in to her cravings. I wasn't stupid. For the past week I had watched her like a hawk and began to suspect she was pregnant. I could only assume that Letty being pregnant was the reason behind his leaving. I decided I wasn't going to come out and ask her, I was going to wait until she told me herself. I had been pleasantly surprised when Dom had rung again wanting to speak to Letty, if you could call it that.

flashback

"_He wants to talk." I said to her softly._

"_Tell him I'm not interested." She muttered._

"_Come on Let he sounds desperate." I said handing the phone over and walking off._

"_What?" I listened as there was a long pause._

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Is that all?" I winced as I heard her snappy tone._

"_Here." She stated handing me the phone before walking off. I sighed as I placed the phone to my ear._

"_Everything okay?" I asked tentatively._

"_No. I'll call again soon Mia, just watch her."_

_"Dom wait!"_

_"Mia i have to go," he__ said before hanging up._

I sighed looking towards the shed where the charger resided. She had been working on that damn car since the moment she got here. It was starting to become an obsession; one I wasn't sure was healthy. I was worried about her, she had changed over the course of a week. She kept disappearing at all times of the night and day.

"Mia?" I snapped to my senses and turned around to face Letty.

"Sorry what?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, sorry I was just distracted. Deep in thought." I said smiling.

* * *

reviews appreciated :)

this was the last chapter that had anything to do with the writer xoalwaysn4ver92. I have contributed to all the previous chapters but from now on it will be my own work


	12. Chapter 12

**_MIA POV_**

I was sitting at the kichen table. My cell phone was out the house phone was charged. I was worried. It was 11pm and Letty wasn't home. I stood and paced around the kichen sitting back down picking up the phone dialing Dom. He would wonder why I was so worried. I quickly hung up before there was an answer. I heard the door open slowly and close as Letty came tip toing in. I stormed into the living room catching her on the stairs

"where have you been!?" I tried to calm myself.

"Mia I was out" She stated blankly before continuing up the stairs retiring to her bedroom.

I sank down on the couch relieved she was ok, when I notcing her bag was on the couch. She must have put it here before she headed upstairs. I knew peeking in wouldn't be right, but I needed to know she was okay. The first thing I saw was her phone. _Bingo_. I went to her messages and there was only one open conversation. there was no name listed and there was only one text. Tomarrow at noon.

So she was meeting someone tomarrow at noon. Ill be there.

* * *

She got up early and was working on the charger the whole morning. Only coming in to eat. We ate in silence, when she got up to leave I grabbed her arm "Let, I know I was harsh last nite, its just…" I paused, "im worried about you." She nodded before heading upstairs to get ready.

* * *

I stayed far behind her, knowing she would recognize my car following her. She drove the long way around town before she pulled up between two brick buildings. I pulled up down the street. I watched as she sat in her car waiting for someone. I saw her answer her phone, hang up and get out of the car. She made her way to the far side entrance. As she approached the door it was pushed open from the inside. And what I saw made my stomach sink. _Brian._


End file.
